This invention relates to the field of bulb outage warning systems. More particularly, it relates to the provision of means for informing the operator of a motor vehicle such as a truck, automobile, tractor machinery, etc. that one or more light bulbs associated with the vehicle's electrical system are inoperative. Typically the bulbs which would be monitored according to the present invention would be the headlights, tail lights, directional indicators, backup and parking lights.
In the absence of such a monitoring circuit, it is difficult for an operator to determine that one or more of these lights are inoperative while the vehicle is in operation. Further, even when the vehicle is parked, it is necessary that the operator actuate the light from inside and then go outside and make an inspection or that a second person be employed for this purpose. In the case of turn signals, when one of the bulbs goes out, the flasher usually stops flashing to indicate that a bulb is defective. However, even in this situation, a monitoring system as presently disclosed is desirable in that it is otherwise impossible to determine which end of the vehicle has the defective bulb.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bulb outage monitoring system which will detect the failure of one or more filaments of a light bulb.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bulb monitoring system for a motor vehicle which utilizes the vehicle's electrical system for transmitting the detection of a bulb outage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system which will alert the operator of the vehicle when one or more lamp filaments of his vehicle are inoperative.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bulb outage monitoring system utilizing microcircuit technology so as to minimize costs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.